yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Kaboom
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | anime deck = Railway | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Anna Kaboom, known as Anna Kozuki in the Japanese version, is a character that appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Design Appearance Anna has red hair, styled in a manner similiar to Jaden Yuki's. Her usual attire is a pink and white shirt, which reaches below her waist, black pants and a pair of boots in the same colors as her shirt. Personality When speaking in the Japanese version, Anna uses "ore" (俺) when referring to herself (supporting her tough girl attitude), a pronoun that is predominantly used by males and very seldom used by females (who are most likely tomboys in nature). Astral calls her Dueling style very reckless (using up her entire hand in the second turn) but also very calculated (being able to push her opponent in a corner in only the third turn). Showing that her tactics and approach toward dueling is similar to her personality. Flying Launcher Anna carries a powerful cannon with her that can fire multiple shots at once. This weapon can transform into a hovercraft, which Anna can use as transportation to get around, while still retaining its ability to fire. This is similar to the flight mode displayed by Paradox's Duel Runner. However, while flying, she often doesn't pay attention to where she's going and ended up bumping her head on a light pole and a bridge. The cannon is collapsible, able to be stored in a knapsack that can enlarge it to full size in a manner similar to how a parachute is activated. Biography History While in elementary school Anna was a tough girl who protected bullied children, in addition, she had a soft side and had a crush on "Yuma". Before she transferred schools, she wanted to confess her feelings to Yuma, but he never showed up due to how she constantly mistreated him. It is later revealed that the boy Anna actually had feelings for was a different boy with a similar name to Yuma's, Kumo Tsuyuma. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries On the morning of the World Duel Carnival, Anna arrives in Heartland City via the train line. She is later seen observing the introduction to the tournament alongside Duelists such as Charlie McCay, Quattro and Reginald Kastle. Later on that day, Anna assaulted Yuma and Tori with her flying launcher, but continuously missed due to their swift tactics, despite doing it several times. When Anna finally managed to corner the duo, she fell off of her cannon and Yuma suggested that they Duel instead. Despite Anna's reckless and brute tactics through cards such as "Rocket Arrow Express" and "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max", Yuma managed to defeat her with his new Xyz Monster, "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn". After the duel, Tori revealed to Anna that Yuma isn't the boy she was after, but Comosu Yuma. Since Anna did not officially enter the tournament, she could not give Yuma a Heart Piece for winning the Duel, therefore she just flew off on her flying launcher in anger. However, in the end she did develop feelings for him, first loving, then hating him after hitting her head while thinking about him. World Duel Carnival Finals Anna ambushed and tied up one of the WDC finalists and concealed her identity under a cloak, entering the finals in that person's place in an effort to meet with Yuma again. She then got onto one of the Duel Coaster carts and sped off with the other finalists, leaving Yuma behind. is angry at Anna as she was being happy about being praised by Yuma.]] Later on Anna arrived to save Yuma when the Fallguys gang up on him and managed to protect him at first. However, the Fallguys' various team formations cornered her as well up to the point of defeat if it hadn't been for the appearance of Nistro whom evens the battlefield. After he defeated Fallguys Coyote, Anna and Nistro helped Yuma defeat Fallguys Jackal by allowing him to Summon "One-Eyed Skill Gainer". However after this, Fallguys Wolf tried to defeat Yuma with a direct attack which Anna intercepted, causing her to lose the Duel and fall off of the Duel Coaster. She saved herself with her flying launcher. she's rescued by her flying launcher. Her sacrifice enabled Yuma to defeat Wolf. She wished him good luck in the finals and flew off Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Anna has made an appearance during "Artist", seen dressed in normal street attire and out shopping with Tori and Cathy. This could mean that she is set to return as a main character in the new season. Deck World Duel Carnival Anna plays a Railway Deck that uses both Beatdown and Burn strategies. She utilizes monsters with extremely high Levels and ATK/DEF scores, and relatively easy Summoning requirements, to first gain an advantage. However, said monsters have drawbacks that leave her defenseless like leaving her with no cards in hand or Spells and Traps, reflecting the recklessness of her actions. World Duel Carnival Finals In the World Duel Carnival finals, Anna does not focus on her Xyz Monster, instead using a variety of other train-like monsters. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters